


Her Brother's Best Friend

by Sparklyfairymira (myonetruelove)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings, Minor Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin are Best Friends, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fill, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myonetruelove/pseuds/Sparklyfairymira
Summary: Octavia is no stranger to having crushes on her brother’s friends. But Lincoln is different—Bellamy's freshman roommate and fraternity brother, he’s always been off-limits. But when Bellamy starts dating Clarke without even bothering to tell her, she decides that means Lincoln is fair game. Now she plans to use her sorority's end-of-the-year masquerade to make Lincoln hers.
Relationships: Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: The t100 Writers for BLM Initiative





	Her Brother's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [munequita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/munequita/gifts).



> It's Saturday again, which means here I am posting another prompt!!! I, along with many other talented and creators are currently taking prompts via t100fic4blm. Please check out [our carrd here](t100fic-for-blm.carrd.co) to see what we're all about. Is there a story idea that you want to read? A song you KNOW needs to be made into a video? Or want a fic trailer done for your fic (because I'm getting quite good at those lol). If you want to donate, but don't know what to prompt we've got you covered there too with [our new prompt board.](https://www.notion.so/t100-Fic-for-BLM-Prompt-Ideas-b71c84406c884099a9682133636abc09)
> 
> The donation for this prompt was made to The Digdeep Right to Water fund, check out their website [HERE](https://www.digdeep.org/).
> 
> If you're interested in seeing what else I'm writing and what my planned publication dates for that is, please check out my Tumblr post [HERE](https://sparklyfairymira.tumblr.com/post/632973715782729728/prompt-fic-updates).

Octavia sets down the tube of lipstick as she purses her lips, checking to make sure that it’s perfect. Satisfied she leans back to take in the whole look and admits that she looks hot—not that she doesn’t usually look hot, but she looks even hotter tonight. Which she needs because she has a plan that she intends to enact tonight and she needs to look her best. 

Her black dress is sinful, hugging her curves before tapering off into black lace that just brushes the ground with her heels that she wears. It dips low in the black and has a slit on one side that reveals an almost indecent amount of leg if she isn’t careful. Her dark hair is pulled back into an artfully messy chignon that is accented with two dragonfly hairpins. Her green eyes are expertly lined and her lips a bright cherry red. 

She looks like she is built for sin.

Octavia sighs when her phone goes, reaching down to grab it she sees that Clarke has sent her a message.

Octavia laughs to herself as she glances once more in the mirror before lifting her mask to her face and tying it in place. Clarke Griffin is Octavia’s best friend and has been since the beginning of the year when the two girls had pledged Kappa Kappa Gamma together. Clarke had been a shoo-in as she is a legacy but Octavia isn’t, so she hadn’t thought she’d get in. But it turns out that when your older brother is the president of one of the hottest fraternities on campus it means that every sorority wants you. 

Whatever the reason for getting accepted she’s grateful as it’s been the best experience. Yes, there had been some minor hazing—still is some hazing—but overall she’s never felt more included in anything. It means a lot to Octavia who hadn’t had a lot of stability growing up. She and her brother were raised by a single mother who’d had to work two or three jobs to make ends meet and they’d moved around constantly. They’re lucky that they were able to get scholarships or else they wouldn’t have been able to go to college—at least not without crippling debt.

She really hadn’t wanted to go to the same college as her brother but they were the ones offering the best scholarship, so she’d sucked it up and now she’s attending Arkadia University. It hasn’t been too bad, he’s only been slightly trying to control her life. 

But now that Bellamy is dating Clarke—which neither of them had bothered to tell her and she’d only found out by walking in on them having sex—she hopes that he’ll back off. Or that Clarke will get him to back off. Either option works for her. 

Tonight is the Kappa Kappa Gamma’s end-of-year masquerade—the hottest, most anticipated event of the year. There’s just something inherently sexy about people not knowing your identity—which Octavia is hoping will work in her favor. 

Now that her brother is dating her best friend, three years his junior, Octavia has set her sights on his best friend Lincoln Woods. Bellamy and Lincoln had been freshman roommates and had both pledged the same fraternity. When Octavia met Lincoln she’d been an awkward fifteen-year-old helping her brother move into his dorm and she’d almost swallowed her tongue when Lincoln walked in. She’s pretty much been in love with him since—almost four years ago.

She’d hoped that when she’d come to campus that he might show some interest in her, instead he’s acted like she’s still that fifteen-year-old kid—which she most certainly is not—and that is where her plan comes into play. Her hands skim down her body as she grins wickedly. 

No one will mistake her for a child tonight. And now that Bellamy will have no leg to stand on about her dating his best friend who is three years older than her, she’s going to make sure that Lincoln doesn’t see her that way. Now if he isn’t interested in her for another reason she will accept it, but she will make sure that he no longer sees her as a kid.

Satisfied with her reflection she steps out of the room so she can make her way downstairs. The masquerade is held at a mansion not too far from campus owned by an alumna of Kappa Kappa Gamma. The main floor is where the masquerade is held. The majority of the masquerade takes place in the magnificent ballroom that takes up over half of the main floor, though the sisters had told them that it often spills out into the other small rooms. 

The upper floor of the mansion is supposed to be for the sorority and their guests only which is why there is a security guard stationed at the bottom of the stairs. They’re used by the sisters that set up the masquerade to get ready but once the party starts they’re allowed to use them for whatever they would like. If Octavia is honest it sounds to her like a lot of the sisters use this night to let their inhibitions free and do whatever the hell they want for one night because of the anonymity. Not that Octavia is judging, not with what she has planned for the evening. 

She makes her way down the stairs, shooting the security guard a quick smile as she passes. She knows that there is a guard at each of the doors so that no one can sneak in and there is a guard at the front door checking for invitations. Octavia can barely believe that they need that much security but apparently, in previous years they’ve had people come in and crash the masquerade. So now they don’t take any chances.

Octavia saunters her way to the ballroom, smiling to herself as she feels eyes upon her—good, she wants people to be paying attention. Well, she wants one person in particular to pay attention but that’s neither here nor there. The ballroom looks amazing with the lights dimmed and black lights all around the room to help better facilitate the anonymity. Her eyes scan the room her eyes finding Clarke easily. With that blonde hair, she’s very easy to find under the black lights and she’d know her brother anywhere. She grins when she realizes that they’re talking to Lincoln.

That means she will need to bide her time. She doesn’t doubt for a second that Bellamy would recognize her immediately and blow her plan to hell. She moves along the edge of the room, keeping her eyes on the trio because she knows that eventually, Clarke is going to drag Bellamy out onto the dance floor.

It takes far less time than Octavia had anticipated with Clarke pulling Bellamy to the dance floor within ten minutes. She smiles as she raises her chin and saunters over to Lincoln, making sure to put a little extra swing in her gait. She’s only about halfway there when his eyes lock on her. She sees him look her up and down a few times as he grins. It’s obvious that she’s heading toward him, so she’s glad he seems to like what he sees.

She comes to a stop directly in front of him, her smile more of a smirk. It’s obvious that he’s trying to figure out who she is when he tilts his head and his eyes narrow behind his mask. She drops her voice so that it’s huskier than usual and hopefully sexier. “Well, hello handsome.”

“And how would you know if I’m handsome with a mask on my face?” he asks with a laugh.

Octavia tosses her head back as she laughs with him before reaching out to tap her finger against his chest. “It only covers half of your face, hot stuff.”

Lincoln nods as his eyes take another pass over her. “You know what? You might be onto something there—because you? You are drop-dead gorgeous—even with half of your face hidden.” He pauses. “I”m pretty sure that I know you—something about you seems so familiar. Do I know you?”

Octavia ignores the second part of his statement. “Yes, I do look good, don’t I?” Octavia doesn’t have time for false modesty—she knows she’s hot on the regular and tonight she is smoking—because she needs this to happen before Bellamy catches sight of her and ruins her plans. “And as far as knowing me? Who knows? Maybe you do, maybe you don’t. That’s what this night is all about, isn’t it? So would you care to dance?”

Lincoln nods slowly and she can tell that he’s thinking about pressing the subject. Eventually, he says, “Yeah, I think I would.”

Octavia shoots him a wink before turning and leading him onto the dance floor—though she is careful to make sure that she’s on the other side from Bellamy and Clarke. When she turns around to face him she’s grateful for the three-inch heels that she’d decided on for the night because she’s able to loop her arms over his shoulders without too much effort, but she’s still substantially shorter than he is.

Lincoln loops one arm around her waist and pulls her close to his body as they both begin to move to the music. Octavia grins because she had not known that Lincoln could dance, though she doesn’t know why she’s surprised. Octavia spins in his grasp so that her back is to his chest, hips rolling back against his.

Lincoln’s fingers tighten on her hips for just a moment before one hand slides around and flattens against her stomach. His hand is so big that he’s grazing the bottom of her breast. One of his legs makes its way between hers, her hot center brushing against his thigh with every roll of her hips. Her head falls back against his chest as her eyes shut.

Octavia had meant to use this time to seduce him but her body is alight as he somehow tugs her closer. His breath is hot against her ear as he leans down to whisper, “Do you know how hard it is to keep my hands from running all over your body?”

“Did anyone ask you not to?” she returns with a husky laugh. 

It seems that’s all the permission he needs as his hands rove her body, never stopping in one place for too long—though his hands do seem to keep coming back to her breasts more and more frequently. Octavia is practically panting as she grinds down on his leg, grateful that her dress is black because she is soaked. 

She can’t take it anymore so she jerks away from him, turning to meet his confused stare. She grins before reaching for his hand and dragging him from the dance floor. She intends to take him upstairs—she really does—but as soon as they reach the shadows Lincoln pulls on her arm, spinning her around until her back hits the wall.

Lincoln crowds her against the wall and she has to lean her head back to meet his eyes. She shivers at the hunger, the desire she sees in them. Then his lips are crashing against hers and she loses track of her thoughts. She parts her lips for him and when his tongue brushes against hers it feels like a bolt of lightning shoots down her body to her center. 

Octavia cants her hips, trying to find friction anywhere she can. She doesn’t remember the last time she’s been this turned on. She’s far from a virgin and she’s had sex with a handful of guys since she lost her virginity at fifteen, but never has she felt like this. This could get addicting. 

Lincoln breaks away to press his lips to her neck as his hands begin moving over her body once more. She lets out a moan when he palms her breast, his hand scraping across her hardened nipple. He bites down on the juncture of her neck and shoulder as he groans against her skin. 

His other hand moves down her body, landing on her hip and squeezing for a moment before continuing its way down her thigh. As soon as he finds the top of the slit of her dress he is pushing the fabric away and his fingers are brushing against her soaked through underwear.

“Holy shit,” he says as he breaks away to meet her eyes. “You’re drenched.”

Octavia laughs without humor. “I am well aware, thank you.” She pauses. “Do you plan to do something about it?”

Lincoln lifts an eyebrow—she can only tell because of the way his face moves beneath his mask—as he considers her for a moment. He doesn’t break eye contact as he pushes aside the wet fabric, running two fingers along her folds. She bucks against his hand before she can stop herself which causes Lincoln to grin. 

The hand that has been massaging her breast begins to move slowly up her body as he slips a finger inside of her, testing her wetness before adding a second and then a third. His fingers thrust in and out of her, his palm brushing her clit with each pass. 

Octavia can’t breathe as she licks her lip. She’s already so close to coming even though he’s barely touched her. On the next thrust, Lincoln twists his hand, brushing her g-spot and she lets out a loud moan—forgetting for a moment that they’re in a crowded ballroom.

“Shhh,” Lincoln whispers as his hand makes it to her neck. He tilts his head to the side when she whines as his hand rests for just a moment against her neck. As he picks up the pace of his fingers, he tightens his hold on her neck just a touch and it’s all Octavia needs.

She falls over the edge, her orgasm taking her by surprise. Lincoln’s mouth crashing down onto hers, swallowing her moans. He continues to work her through the orgasm as her hips continue to cant against his hand—all the while his other hand continues to circle her throat, putting just a tiny amount of pressure on it without actually squeezing. 

Finally, she collapses against him as she tries to catch her breath. “Holy shit,” she says quietly as Lincoln’s hand drops from around her neck. “That was...amazing.”

Lincoln slides his hand from her underwear as he kisses her once more. “Yes, you are.”

Octavia grins up at him again. “I need you inside of me.” She looks around. They could be caught at any time if they keep going at it here. Yes, they’ve managed to find a dark corner but people are walking by much too close for her liking. She places her hands on his chest, pushing back slightly.

Lincoln steps back allowing her to move out of his grasp. She grabs his hand and begins to pull him out of the ballroom through a hallway. There’s a bathroom not far from where they are. She knows that she could take him upstairs but there’s no way she’s going to make it that far. 

The door to the bathroom opens in front of them and she catches it before it can hit her in the face. A girl looks at them in surprise as she steps out of the way, her look turning knowing as Octavia pulls Lincoln into the bathroom, locking the door as soon as it shuts behind them. She doesn’t give a shit if the girl knows that they came in here to fuck. All she cares about is fucking Lincoln and fucking him now.

She leans against his chest and then his lips are on hers once more. Just kissing Lincoln is dizzying and after the orgasm he’d just given her, she doesn’t know how much more light-headedness she can take but she sure plans to find out. 

Lincoln picks her up by her waist like she weighs nothing and deposits her on the sink. He’s sinking to his knees even as he’s pushing her legs apart. His head disappears under her dress as his hands slide up her inner thighs. His breath is hot against her wet underwear. She feels him press a kiss to them before he’s pushing them to the side.

Her hands drop to his head as his tongue glides along her folds, his thumb beginning to circle her clit. Fuck. He licks at her like she’s the thing he needs most in his life—like he can’t survive without her. 

And just like that, she’s teetering on the edge of orgasm once more. She’s never come more than once with a man and she’s never come this easily before. He’s literally blowing her mind. He moans against her, sounding like a man drowning, and then her hips are moving of their own accord as she takes what she needs. Within minutes she’s falling over the edge again, her head falling back against the mirror as Lincoln continues to lap at her as she comes down, though he thankfully lets up on her clit as it’s sensitive.

When Lincoln stands up, his face is wet with her juices, and if that isn’t the hottest thing she’s ever seen. She yanks him down for a kiss, tasting herself on his lips and letting out a throaty moan. Lincoln’s eyes flash as he pulls away from her, his breathing coming fast. 

“Fuck me,” she demands.

Lincoln grins before reaching down to yank her underwear down her legs, tucking them away into the pocket of his tux while she reaches for his pants. She fumbles for a moment but Lincoln makes no move to help her. 

“Ah-ha!” she cries out in triumph as she gets them open, pushing at both his pants and the boxer briefs he wears beneath them. Lincoln helps her push them down and then she’s taking him into her hand. 

He’s big, though not too big, but is made to look even bigger compared to her small hand. She grins as she works him slowly, using her thumb to gather the precum before using it to lubricate her strokes. 

“Shit,” he curses.

Octavia frowns as she looks up at him. “What?”

“I don’t have a condom.” Lincoln starts to pull away from her but she stops him.

“I have an IUD and I haven’t had sex since my last test.” She tilts her head. “You?”

Lincoln shakes his head. “I’m clean.”

“Good,” she says with a grin. “We’ll just make sure we have condoms next time.”  
  


“Next time-” Lincoln breaks off as she aligns his cock with her center, shifting her hips forward, and then he’s sliding inside of her, drawing a moan from both of them.

Lincoln’s hands land heavily on her hips as he sinks into her, though it takes him three thrusts for him to be fully seated within her. He sits like that for a moment, eyes closed and Octavia doesn’t bother to fight her smile. Nor does she bother to fight her desire to come again as she rocks her hips against him.

“Fuck.” Lincoln’s hands squeeze her hips just this side of painful and then he’s pulling her to the very edge of the sink, lifting one leg to wrap around him. He pulls out almost completely before slamming back into her. 

Octavia lets out a squeak that causing Lincoln to freeze. She lifts a hand to his face. “That was a good sound, I promise. Keep doing it like that.”

Apparently, that’s all Lincoln needs to hear as he starts to move within her once more. His thrusts are powerful and bruising—there’s just the right edge of pain with the pleasure and she loves it. She rolls her hips to meet his thrusts, not able to move too much for fear of falling off the counter. 

She feels the beginnings of another orgasm but knows that this one will be harder to reach—her third one is always the hardest for her. “Harder,” she moans.

“I don’t know how much harder I can go without hurting you,” he laughs never slowing his thrusts.

“I need more,” she whines.

Lincoln doesn’t hesitate as one hand leaves her hips to wrap around her throat. 

“Oh, fuck,” she moans but it’s still not enough. “More.”

The look on Lincoln’s face is one she’s never seen before. It’s _wicked._

Lincoln slowly squeezes his hand and it’s not even remotely enough to keep her from being able to breathe, but it’s enough with the way he fucks into her. Her hips begin to move, meeting each of his thrusts with her own. Lincoln’s arm has to leave her hips to wrap around her waist to keep her upright when she almost tumbles from the sink. He lifts her slightly higher and with the new angle it only takes seconds and she’s falling apart, turning to jelly in his arms.

Lincoln growls, letting his hand drop from around her throat and landing back on her hip again. He fucks up into her as she pulses around him. He’s close, she can tell. 

“Octavia,” Lincoln moans against her ear as he comes with one last thrust. 

As she comes back to herself after yet another earth-shattering orgasm, it takes Octavia a moment to realize that Lincoln has just said her name. She pulls back, frowning up at him. “Wait a second, you knew it was me?”

Lincoln blinks down at her for a moment before he pulls out of her and tucks himself back into his pants before pushing up his mask. “Yeah.”

“For how long?” she demands as she takes off her own mask and then slides off of the counter, a combination of her juices and his come leaking down her thighs since he still has her underwear.

Lincoln shrugs. “Sometime between you leading me to the dance floor and you leading me off the dance floor.” He shakes his head with a laugh. “I’ve been watching you for most of this year. I know how you move and your eyes? They were a dead giveaway. It took me longer than it should have, but yeah, I knew who you were.”

“You knew it was me and still fucked me in the bathroom. But-” Octavia breaks off as she blinks up at him. “But what about my brother?”

“What about your brother?” Lincoln asks. “I can promise you I was not thinking about your brother.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Octavia huffs.

Lincoln reaches up to run a finger down her cheek. “Yeah, I knew but you look so beautiful when you’re riled up.” He laughs when she frowns. “Okay, all the cards on the table—your brother told me a few weeks ago that he was dating Clarke. In the midst of congratulating him, I blurted out that I wanted to date you. Let’s just say he didn’t take it well.”

Octavia rolls her eyes. “Of course he didn’t.”

“The point to me telling you this is that he finally told me tonight that he wouldn’t object if I asked you out—that he’d rather know that you’re dating someone that will treat you right, even if it’s his best friend.” Lincoln cups her face in both of his hands. “I came here tonight with every intention of asking you out.”

Octavia pauses. “But you didn’t know it was me when I approached you.”

Lincoln makes a face. “No, but I figured a dance with a beautiful woman wouldn't hurt anything?” His statement ends up sounding more like a question.

Octavia shakes her head. “You better be damn lucky that woman was me because if I saw you dance like that with someone else I would’ve turned you down flat.”

“Oh, yeah, I already knew it was you by that point.” Lincoln grins. “I wanted to see how far you’d take it.”

“How far I’d take it?” Octavia laughs. 

“You took it pretty far—not that I’m complaining.” Lincoln pauses. “So, Octavia Blake, would you do me the honor of going out with me?”

Octavia laughs. “Lincoln, I’ve wanted you since I was fifteen. I’ve been half in love with you since then, so yes I would love to go out with you.”

“Half in love with me huh?” he asks as his head dips down to kiss her softly. 

“Mmmmm,” she murmurs against his lips.

“That’s convenient,” he says as he pulls back, his breath brushing across her lips as he speaks, “because I’m half in love with you too.”

Octavia grins as Lincoln’s lips crash into hers once more and he picks her up to swing her around the small room. They break apart when there is a knock at the door.

“Look, you’re obviously done fucking and I really need to pee so can you hurry up?” a girl calls through the door.

Octavia, who had glanced at the door when the girl had begun talking, turns back to Lincoln. They stare at one another for a moment before bursting out laughing. It takes them just a moment to sober up before pulling open the door.

“Oh, thank God,” the girl says and starts to push into the bathroom but pauses as her eyes land on Lincoln. She turns to Octavia with a grin, “I don’t blame you one bit.”

Octavia grins as the door shuts behind the girl. 

“So, what do you say we get out of here?” Lincoln asks against his ear, arm snaking around her waist.

“Oh, I have a much better idea,” she says with a devilish grin before she starts to tug him toward the stairs. Why leave the party when they have a room at their disposal? Not to mention, she’s kind of hoping that they can have sex again because damn, the sex is amazing. Lincoln doesn’t say anything as he lets her pull him along and she doesn’t think she’s ever felt this happy before.


End file.
